originalcharatersfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolfet
Friends: '''Alexis, (http://aphmau.wikia.com/wiki/Alexis), Leona, (http://aphmau.wikia.com/wiki/Leona), Kyle, (http://aphmau.wikia.com/wiki/Kyle), Yip, (http://aphmau.wikia.com/wiki/Yip), Katelyn, (http://aphmau.wikia.com/wiki/Katelyn), '''How well She gets along with each character: Alexis is easy for her to get along with, though they are more like a small bit of rivals. They are rivals due to both of them liking Yip. Leona and her both have similar personalities, but yet they can be a pain when working together in something. Like one time where they pranked Kyle. Lets just say that Kyle had to take several showers, and still smelt bad. Kyle has been one of her friends since childhood, but still neither of them know why they are friends, just that they have been since a young age. Yip is kind to her, so she considers him a friend. They often get sent on difficult tasks together, especially when it has something to do with big scaly animals. Katelyn and her may be way different ages but they still get along well, and their personalities are almost exactly the same. They often fight yet most of the time it ends in a draw. They have similar fighting tactics, but the only difference is she has the ability to use the power that the last dragon she was around had, so that just depends on the dragon. She also looks up to Katelyn, almost as if Katelyn is a big sister, which in a way Katelyn is a big sister kind of person to Wolfet. Relations: Parents are unknown. Siblings are unknown, even if she did have any. Backstory: When she was only an infant, she was left along the outskirts of Phoenix Drop. She was then well hidden with Kyle's family, in an unknown area. Aphmau didn't even know about her until returning from the Irene dimension. She was raised in a small area, and was only aloud out at night. Very few people knew about her except Kyle and his family. Alexis met her briefly when they were little, but it was only because Emma and Corey weren't home, and Dale and Molly were watching Kyle, they brought Alexis with them. Until she was about 7, she was kept inside. It was then that Corey and Emma had decided to let everyone know about her, so they took her outside the village and told her to walk in through the front. Wolfet did as she was told then Corey and Emma had volunteered to take care of her for a while. About a year after that, Emma and Corey left Phoenix Drop, yet Kyle had decided to stay. So her and Kyle lived together until Wolfet turned 12, that is when she got her own house and lived a little bit on the outside of Phoenix Drop, acting as a first signal of danger. She lived like this until about a year before Season 3 took place, and she moved to the center of Phoenix Drop, and eventually decided to Take turns living with Levin and Malachi, and in her home in Phoenix Drop. She also has a small job in training the kids at Katelyn's academy. Nekoette and Dimitri both learned something from Wolfet. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Fan Character